The Stanford General Clinical Research Center provides expert staff, beds, and core laboratory facilities to support clinical investigation by the faculty of Stanford University School of Medicine. The staff and facilities are available to insure optimum conditions for investigation of approved research protocol studies of human disease. The areas being studied include, among many others, control of blood pressure disorders of carbohydrate and lipid metabolism, organ transplantation, interferon therapy for various diseases, sleep disorders, treatment of cardiac arrhythmias, and pathophysiology of epilepsy. The nature of these investigations and others to come will be determined by the research interests of the faculty.